The Ideal Shinobi
by NONE1001
Summary: Naruto is deceptive, prodigy-like as well as being a tiny bit ruthless. Watch how possessing these 3 mind sets make an ideal shinobi. *First Fanfic* Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Kishimoto-sama does.**  
 **This Chapter is slow but do not worry as future chapters will be faster.**  
 **Prologue Chapter 1: Smart and Ruthless Naruto?** ****

* * *

A lone 4 year old boy stood out in the horizon; his golden blonde hair swaying with the strong howling winds of Konohagakure's Autumn season. The image of him sitting on the Yondaime Hokage's bust could send you into wonder and curiosity. While you may not see anything special or spectacular, he is a boy who will make history in the shinobi world and his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yondaime and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, one of the the last known survivors of the inhabitants of Whirlpool Country. The lone boy, a pariah of sorts, is also the holder or better known as Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune; a nine tailed fox which could destroy mountains with a swish of its tails and cause tsunamis the size of said mountains. A known fact is that the fox attacked the village which he inhabits which makes him the most hated member of the village history. Not that he was supposed to know but he did.

Naruto sat looking over the village contemplating his life and silently cursing those village idiots for his recently received beating. His body was bruised and he was sporting a few broken bones. A normal human would be sent to a hospital for receiving those injuries but Naruto, no he did not care about his abusive life as he healed at an incredulous rate that was considered inhuman. Instead, he was memorising the faces of the hundred or so people present at his beating. As the sun rose, he stood up ready to start his journey to his 'home', training ground 44 or better known as the Forest of Death as there was always numerous dead bodies that could be spotted after each Chunin exam in Konoha. He got kicked out of the orphanage 6 months ago so he opted to stay in hostile evironments due to less frequent human activity; although that is just a smart way of saying that the residents were terrified. The only reason Naruto could survive in the Forest of Death filled with humongous and deadly creatures was because he had an incredible brain and mind.

His mind processed information at an incredible rate that made the Nara's seem like children. He had a rare ability to read two pages of a book at once and memorise an entire 800 page book in a span of two days even with 8 hours sleep. Furthermore, he had the ability to adapt to any environment which he learned of during his time living in the red light district for the first month. On the first day living in the Forest of Death, he had memorised the patterns of the animals and ninja patrols which included Anbu patrols as well. Together with intelligence, he acquired a knack for stealth which was weird considering he had enormous chakra reserves. This was relevant during the recent Chunin exam 2 months ago which was held by Konoha. Despite the second exam being monitored by the Sandaime Hokage and a few Jonin, Naruto managed to slip off the radar and instead observe the several Genin teams in the exam. He witnessed many deaths but he was not disturbed; he instead began looting the deceased bodies of the Genin ninjas.

After the second stage of the Chunin exam, Naruto began living his life as per normal except this time he had a secret stockpile of weapons. He hunted down some animals, trapped fish, upgraded his shelter and made a decent campfire using sticks and stones sprawled around. He had seen some of the tricks, traps and jutsus the ninjas use and had memorised every single on of them; hand seals, names of the jutsus and the type of affinities it required. It was relatively easy to know how to activate a jutsu but he just did not want to perform it yet due to the risk of being caught. The traps however were the ones that caught his attention the most. He became fascinated with one when a Konoha team had lured an unsuspecting team into a trap which was quite sophisticated. The trap had a relay which was a switch designed to activate a trap through the use of lightning. When the team stepped on it, wooden several spikes erupted from the ground which then proceeded to impale all 3 genin. While the Konoha team had to relieve their stomachs, Naruto just looked on in fascination before he jumped from a tree, landed and stole a few weapons from the impaled ninja before anyone could notice.

After a few minutes Naruto arrived at his camp. As the boy wandered through his thoughts of incidents that have happened for the past few months, he failed to notice an old man sitting near his campfire. When Naruto realised who was there, he quickly regained his composure and muttered 'Hokage-sama' before bowing much to the surprise of the old man who then sported a calm and soft feel on his face. The man had finally found where Naruto had lived ever since he got kicked out of the orphanage. To put it frankly, he issued a 'small' punishment for the matron there. He then gestured for Naruto to sit beside him. As Naruto made his way beside the Hokage, the old man spoke:

'Hello Naruto-kun, how are you today?' Naruto responded by saying 'Im fine Hokage-sama. Im just a bit tired from running around a lot.' The old man frowned as he looked at the slightly disheveled state of Naruto knowing he had received a beating not too long ago. With a sigh, the renowned 'Kami no Shinobi' spoke in a voice that showed why he was respected across the land. 'Naruto-kun come with me I have something to show you. Besides, if you do not mind, on the way may I know the instigators of your troubles today?'

As Naruto and the Hokage made their way to their intended destination which Naruto had to guess would be an apartment, the golden haired boy began listing names, descriptions, tone of voice and just about anything you can use to identify a person. As Naruto listed, Hiruzen wrote down all known physical descriptions and names onto a notebook and was getting more and more surprised at how many Naruto had said and could not help but think he inherited the genius brain of his father but even so, not even Minato could remember so much information in such a short span of time even in his prime. It showed how scary it was if Naruto were to reach his full potential. After Naruto had finished, half of the Sandaime's notebook was occupied by descriptions and names of Naruto's tormentors. After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination which was an oval like building with an orange tiled roof and peach walls with green fences on the walkways to the rooms.

The Sandaime ushered Naruto in and they got the key to his room from a pompous and fat land owner. As the Sandaime entered the building first, the landowner sneered at Naruto which luckily for him Naruto decided to dismiss the blatantly taunting and rude gesture. Naruto was shown into his room by the Hokage and his apartment was not too shabby nor not too fancy; however, he knew that was not going to last when people knew the 'demon' was staying there. He might have planned some 'harmless' consequences for the people who did disrupt his living space. In the room, the old aged Kage sat down and began laying down plans for Naruto's lifestyle. He would give Naruto a weekly pension of 1000 ryo to accomodate for his daily needs while he would be paying for Naruto's rent. This would continue until Naruto either became Genin or had started working as a normal civilian; though that outcome was unlikely.

After doing what he needed to do, Hiruzen stood up and left Naruto to his fully furnished apartment. Naruto looked around his apartment to observe his surroundings as he has to once again, adapt to his new environment. Naruto knew he would need to move some of his belongings from the Forest of Death but that is not going to be too much of a hassle since he did not have much anyway. Naruto left his apartment again that day to relocate some luggage he had in the Forest of Death all the way back to his apartment without being seen. 

* * *

****  
A few days after Naruto got his apartment, he had managed to get whatever little he had to his apartment except for his secret stockpile of kunai, shuriken, tantos, katanas, wakizashis and whatever weapon he could get his hands on. However he did take 5 kunai, 5 shuriken, and a tanto so that he could get a little bit of practice in before he started the academy in a year. In order to get practice, he needed to repair the weapons because the weapons had acquired rust after a few months of not being used and not maintained underground in his secret stockpile.

Today, he decided to go out and buy some food and reforge his weapons at the local weaponsmith shop. Before he walked out the door, he observed his surroundings for any prying eyes. He found none so he quickly activated the  
Henge No Jutsu and turned into a random generic brown haired Chunin. He would be hard-pressed if anyone knew he could perform a few taijutsu styles, kenjutsu all the academic ninjutsus as well as some extra C rank ninjutsu meant for Genin or Chunin level ninja; at the age of 4 no less. He would not want anyone even the Hokage to find out about this as it could probably cause some major problems among the populace and the council considering his reputation. In todays world, he would be considered the prodigy amongst prodigies even better than one Itachi Uchiha. Somewhere in the Uchiha compound, a 9 year old black haired Uchiha genin sneezed.

As Naruto exited the house, an old man with bandages wrapped around his arm and eye watched curiously as he observed the boy leave the house while a smirk adorned his face. 'Interesting, very interesting Naruto Uzumaki.' The man then walked away weaving up a plot to try and get the Uzumaki to join him in his ROOT program.  
Naruto had to keep to the roofs as he had to avoid the Uchiha and the Hyuuga as their doujutsu's could see through the illusion. Unfortunately, the best weaponsmiths were all located near the Uchiha compounds. It would make it easier if he went with the Hokage to avoid the bullshit price increase but Hokage was a busy man and Naruto wanted to train as early as possible.

Fortunately for him though, there was a weaponsmith near the Hokage tower. He guessed he probably did not to have the best maintanence for his equipment so he landed in front of the shop. As he opened the door of the shop, he saw a 5 year old girl with two buns on her head throwing a kunai at a target while putting her elbow on the table while her head resting on the palm of her hand. When she noticed him, she immediately straightened up and went to call her  
Tou-san.

'Tenten what is it?' said Kazashi Tomiro. He was a big man with a pointy beard much like Asuma Sarutobi. Once he turned his head to see henged Naruto, his expression quickly brightened. 'Hello!' greeted Kazashi. 'How may I help you today?' said Kazashi. 'I would like to get these pieces of equipment maintained please.' responded Naruto. 'Very well, the cost would be 250 ryo and you can get these back 2 days from now,' exclaimed Kazashi. 'Thank you!' said Naruto.  
After Naruto gave his thank you's, he felt good about himself. It was his first time going out to work out a few deals so he figured he did not do too bad. Soon after, he went to buy groceries of healthy produce like bacon, eggs and a few types of vegetables. He also bought milk and water from the nearby supermarket. He felt ready to go back home when he saw smoke coming from the direction of his apartment. 

* * *

****  
Meanwhile with the landlord...

'That 'demon' thinking he can stay in my property. I don't care if the hokage himself assigned him here. He will never be welcome as an official resident if I have a say in it,' thought the pompous landlord. He began spreading rumors and gathering the villagers so that they could rampage into the 'demon's' residence. After having around 20 citizens gathered, they evacuated the apartment block before marching into Naruto's room.  
What they saw enraged them. How could the 'demon' possibly have decent furniture and a room? Armed with bats and pointy sticks, they began smashing everything in the room. One villager took the television and threw it out of the window while a few villagers swung their bats wildly destroying the sofa, tearing curtains and smashing the shower heads and bathtub causing a water leakage. 'That should teach the 'demon' a lesson,' thought most of the villagers. The landlord thought that they could do more so he took a standing lamp and smashed it on the mini dining table which caused a small fire.

They thought nothing of it before the fire raged increasingly and enveloped the entire room. The bright red flames towered amongst the villagers who were now cowering in fear. Now they were in a serious predicament; they could either stand there and hope for rescue or try to escape and die trying. The landlord knew that the ninja in the area would come to their rescue so he decided to stay put and pray. The others though had different ideas and had decided to try and jump through the fire. All of them that had tried perished a very painful death so the remaining survivors started to whimper and cry in fear. 

* * *

****  
With Naruto...

Naruto raced back home in concern not of the people living there, but the apartment itself and all his stuff there. As he got closer, he narrowed his eyes and saw the landowner and a few villagers trapped inside his apartment surrounded by roaring and powerful flames. He felt rage build up in him because although he only had that apartment for a few days, he had grown rather attached to it. A few ninja and Anbu began powering up their water style ninjutsus to help put out the fire but Naruto halted them from doing them in his henged form. 'What are you doing? We must quickly put out the fires to save them,' shouted one of the ninja. Naruto however stood firm and made a few Anbu hand signals to show that the Hokage would be displeased if you would save the occupants in the room. The Anbu hesitantly backed off even though they did not think it wrong to save the civilians trapped. Anyone who knew Anbu hand signals was someone well respected by the Hokage.

Naruto was glad he had memorised all 366 Anbu gestures while just watching just a few Anbu who were patrolling or either taking care of him. He first saw them when a gravity defying white haired man with a dog mask was gesturing towards his comrades. How he knew the meanings, he gathered that information from the Hokage tower, a few from the Anbu records and the rest he deduced what they meant through the secret hand signals by decripting the already known information from watching Anbu and memorising the Anbu records.

The other ninja onlookers were confused but most backed down after the Anbu did which was probably a wise choice. However, an Inuzuka just got plain angry and tried to lash out but was stopped by one of the Anbu this time with purple hair and a cat mask. She ordered him to stand down albeit he did not at first but after a few convincing words fortunately he did. Naruto smiled eerily and watched happily as the landlord and the civilians trapped in the building endured a terrible fate. This was what happened when one tried to mess with Naruto Uzumaki. 

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does  
Thank you for all the reviews and I will start making corrections from my old story.  
Chapter 2

* * *

Electricity sparked in the eyes of one Hokage. If you could not tell already he was fuming and maybe the word fuming was an understatement. When Naruto came in to say his apartment was the one to get burned down, the Sandaime could not help but be shocked. He trusted the landlord and more importantly he trusted the villagers. If they were so easy to sway it was a miracle the village was still standing; however, he was also too naive and trusting. From now on, he would always have at least 2 Anbu guards ready to 'persuade' the local citizens about attacking his surrogate grandson again. He did care that they loss loved ones during the Kyuubi attack but to take it out on a 4 year old child no less was the pinnacle of the word monster.

"Monkey."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," replied the Anbu.

"You are to help Boar monitor the status of Naruto Uzumaki. He is supposedly located near centre of town. Now go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said the Anbu before they shunshined out of the Hokage tower.

When the Anbu left, the Sandaime released a sigh."Well, that would be another Anbu less to complete my S-rank missions; but completing less missions means that I have to do less paperwork. Yosh," thought the old Kage.

* * *

It has been two whole days since his house burned down. The Hokage opted to let Naruto stay in the Hokage tower but he did not need to stay there as he already had his beloved Forest of Death. As he walked down the street, he got the usual glares, sneers, and scowls from the villagers but he was not paying attention to that but was actually curious as he noted that there were two people following him loosely. He realised that there may have been another Anbu guard so he just continued walking back to training ground 44.

He had recently gone to the weaponstore as the henged Chunin to reclaim back his equipment and he had stashed them in his secret stockpile when he had managed to evade the then lone Anbu guard assigned to him for a whole hour which made him quite proud of himself. That showed just how good his stealth skills were and he had not doubt that in the future, he could probably vandalise the Hokage Faces in broad daylight wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit. He shuddered as he thought about the jumpsuit. "Yeah as if anyone would wear that."Besides that, Naruto made an important discovery of the usage of the Henge no Jutsu. It would appear the henge he used turned him into a solid and perfectly real object or person. He discovered it when one of the Anbu near his old apartment was an Uchiha but he could not see through the illusion or he was just lying. Naruto decided it was the former because most Uchiha would be too proud and arrogant and would have apprehended him for the misusage of the technique.

When Naruto turned a corner, he decided to get some lunch. He noted a ramen store that had the brand name 'Ichiraku Ramen.' He was too hungry and he would not bother paying the extra 'demon' tax. When he entered the stand, there was an 11 year old girl manning the counter with a middle aged man just behind cooking.

"Hello my name is Ayame, what can I get for you today?"

"Can I have a miso ramen with a tonkotsu broth base. Thank you."

"Oooh, of course I would get a bowl of ramen for a cute boy like you."

At the mention of cute, Naruto just raised an eyebrow as no one had really called him that before which was really quite sad. After some time, the man at the kitchen came out to the front counter to give Naruto his ordered ramen.

"Oh, here is your order. Someone as young as you seemed to have caught my daughter's attention. You only look 7 years younger and that is still within marriagable range."

"Tou-san!" blushed Ayame. Naruto was just amused by the entire conversation between father and daughter but decided not to pay too much mind in it.

"So, whats your name?" questioned the man.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and yours?"

"Teuchi." Naruto gave a slight nodding of his head to show that he acknowledged the name before going to eat his ramen.  
As Naruto gave an Itadakimasu, he tasted the hot steamy ramen that entered his mouth and he was in heaven. The thick noodles that entered his mouth gave off a starchy and sweet taste while the soup that he drank was filled with savouriness and was spiced perfectly that he thought could make kami himself fall in love with the dish. The pork slices were thinly sliced and were marinated with teriyaki sauce that gave off a rich and thick flavour. All in all, it was one of the best dishes he had ever received. Naruto was not one to eat good food to the point of swallowing without chewing. In fact, he despised it and was thoroughly disgusted that some people would even try. Naruto just took his time eating and swallowed slowly to get the full taste. He did not have a lot of money to go with so he just had that one plate and a cup of water to go with.  
After eating, Naruto thanked the father daughter duo for the meal. He was certainly going to be coming here a lot and a big plus was that they treated him as a human and did not have those bullshit price tags reserved for the 'demon.' Naruto perked up a rare smile and made his way home.

After reaching his shelter in the Forest of Death, he gathered his tanto and kunai to begin practice. The Forest of Death was home to many hostile animals and was used to test the resilience and survivability of ninja when Konoha held the Chunin Exams. Naruto was not naive because he knew just how dangerous these animals were but he also knew not to be under confident. He witnessed numerous teams getting mauled by gigantic bears, poisoned by serpents, impaled by human sized praying mantis's, getting stuck in a spider web, dying of suffocation by the spiders that wrapped their nets around them and the most fun of them all, getting eaten piece by piece by said animals. There was one time he saw a graphic scene of a praying mantis stuffing itself up by eating a 12 year old Genin from his head down to the rest of his body. Naruto was pretty sadistic and somewhat enjoyed watching the scene unfold before him.

He cleared his thoughts once he reached the middle of the forest near the tower where animal activity was at its prime. He needed to know what animals to fight in the day because there were nocturnal animals and your usual daytime animals. Once he cleared his senses, he began sharpening his hearing; anticipating the movements of the wildlife. Then all at once, he sliced the tanto downwards to see a praying mantis that was ready to strike, cut in half. Naruto reopened his eyes and began sensing any animals ready to attack which put Naruto on the defensive.

Just then, multiple species of creatures appeared all around him. Some came out from the ground, some appeared around him from the forest and shrubbery and some just jumped from the trees ready to land on him. Naruto put both of his tiny hands on the tanto handle before backflipping into the air and slicing into the abdomen one of those harmful flying stinging beetles with his tanto. The blood and guts of the insect sprayed everywhere on Naruto's attire to the animals below him. Naruto then landed on a tree branch just opposite of where the creatures were gathered before smirking.

"Come here you sons of bitches. I bet your bastard of a mother never taught you what a good spanking would give you." Taunting animals was never a smart thing to do but Naruto decided why not."I can get them to come at me more aggresively and I can get more training in. It will benefit me in the long run and plus, I have a few kenjutsu moves I memorised during the Chunin exam that I never got to do." thought Naruto.

The animals could read the body languages of humans after coming into contact with them on numerous occasions. This one had a cocky and arrogant poise to him and the animals could not help but be enraged that this human thought very lowly of them. All of them suddenly came in with top speed towards the lone child standing there. The child then sprouted a cocky smirk to his facial expression before running towards a centipede that had gathered on the right side. As he got within an inch of a centipedes sting, Naruto muttered softly,  
Hiken:Tsukikage (Secret Sword Style: Moonlight) before vanishing in an afterimage slashing and slicing the body parts of the centipede like hot knife through butter. After he was done slashing, the centipede got dismembered and untold litres of insect blood sprayed across the ground.

Naruto was not done there as he repeated the technique one more time. This time, he jumped from branch to branch to a lone "small" 2 ton spider and absolutely obliterated it. He blurred from left to right and right to left before ducking underneath the beast and while sliding underneath, brought his bigger than average tanto up to skillfully slice the spider's stomach. Most people would not find that pleasant but Naruto was just grinning with glee while continuosly slashing at the beasts behind and chunks of spider flesh just flew through the air. He moved out of the way though when a giant flying wasp attacked him from behind. Naruto however not feeling winded, whispered softly to himself, "Two can play that game." Naruto ran up the tree with Chakra sticking to the surface loosely and roughly before the branch exploded from too much chakra. Man did he need to practice chakra control. The amount of reserves he had was numberless that even with his brilliant mind he required practice.

The launch however, was proven very fruitful as the explosion gave him the element of surprise on the wasp before he decided to try another technique. As Naruto was sailing through the air he shouted out loud the technique reminiscent of a war cry, Retsujin: Tearing Blade. This technique required the user to be at a height advantage before coming in fast with a stabbing motion aimed anywhere on a body. Naruto deduced that while efficient, could be even more efficient if the user planned where to strike beforehand and focusing chakra into the edges of the blade for piercing damage. The example of this is when Naruto stabbed the wasps head; it instantly died without even realising it as the sheer power behind the driving motion could pierce even Uzushiogakure metal easily without a doubt.

Naruto pulled out his tanto from the wasps head and backflipped down to see a bear ready to chomp on him when he landed. Naruto Uzumaki wanted no part of it so he drop kicked the bear from above with his chakra enhanced leg which broke the bears skull. Naruto heard a crunch and felt relatively pleased with himself. When Naruto stood on top of the bear and looked to the ground, he could see all the hostile creatures ready to strike. Oh how fun this day would be; for one Naruto Uzumaki of course.

Most people would find what Naruto was doing, cruel. However, Naruto only attacked the animals that were invasive such as the wasps, certain spiders, centipedes, gigantic bears and praying mantises as they had not really been the original wildlife of the forest. The original wildlife of the forest that could be said were virtually extinct as they were wiped out from the Forest of Death and had gone into other training grounds to survive.

* * *

Meanwhile...

As Naruto was busy hacking and slicing away, Shimura Danzo was silently watching Naruto from afar. He cracked up a cold smile that would make anyone lesser than an elite jonin shake in fear. "Very good Uzumaki Naruto. Fuu, Torune have you subdued those pesky Anbu?"

"We have, Danzo-sama," replied the duo.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a very splendid weapon you will be under my tutoring. Showing this much skill your age is unheard of.

However, we must not mention any of this to Hiruzen. He would stop my plans and he would put too much pressure on my ROOT program forcing me to disband it." thought Danzo. "Fuu, Torune after the boy has cleaned up the area, I want you to subdue him and bring him to the private ROOT headquarters on the edge of Fire Country. There, I will supervise his training personally and I will leave you two temporarily in charge of the main ROOT headquarters here underneath Konoha."  
Fuu and Torune had surprise evident on their faces despite being trained in emotional conditioning. Being trained by Danzo was an honor that most ROOT members would die for. It had not been done since he trained the only wood style user in the entire world currently, Tenzou. Fuu and Torune reluctantly agreed to the mission and gave a Hai, Danzo-sama before they went into hiding.

Danzo was inwardly rejoicing the day he would be training the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as he walked away out of training ground 44.

* * *

Naruto was inwardly pleased with himself even though he did not show that much emotion on his face. Despite massacring an army of creatures, he knew they deserved it due to the already imbalanced ecological cycle; how much could a little massacre affect everything? Naruto looked back at his handiwork. A mountain pile of corpses littered the forest and a foul pungent smell was rampant through the air. Suddenly, Naruto turned his head around toward a tree. "I know you are there, come out now," demanded Naruto.

As Naruto called out Torune's hiding spot, he could not help but be impressed by the young boy's skill at detecting as he was one of the most powerful ROOT members. He knew he was detected but there was no way the boy could find Fuu who had now concealed himself in his puppet. As he made his way out, he saw the boy standing there firm and confident making sure he had shown that he had control over the situation. "You have found me and I know you are smart enough to know that I am not one of your Anbu guards. I am impressed by your sensing skills young one. ROOT is always recruiting hopefuls that have no where to go."

Naruto rose one of his eyebrows in curiosity making sure not too change his already perfect confident posture. "Oh, you are asking me to join you? How thoughtful. I wonder, did you subdue the Anbu guards that were with me before I made my way here? If I am not mistaken, your partner should be near here too."  
If Torune were surprised, he did not show it. The boy had managed to sense the Anbu's coming and he also managed to detect their presences as they were following him. Fortunately, he could not sense Danzo-sama's chakra signature. If he did, he would currently be the best sensor ninja in Konohagakure.

"What me and my partner did should not concern you. The only aspect you need to know would be that my partner and I have been tasked to recruit you into ROOT.

"So what if I say no?"

"If you say no, then we will be obliged to do this..."

Naruto immediately took a defensive stance to sense for the enemy; however, he found it out too late. Fuu's body emerged from the puppet and he used his butt end of the kunai to knock it on Naruto's neck which rendered the boy unconscious. Before Naruto could fully close his eyes, he managed to catch a glimpse of the two men lifting him up to carry him to some place. He assumed they were taking him somewhere a bit further from Konoha due to their extra ration bars and water canteens. Naruto then slipped into blissful unconsiousness.

* * *

(A few days later)

Naruto awoke from his days of being unconscious only to see that he was tied to a chair in a dim lighted room in an unknown location. He struggled against the tightening rope but it was for naught. Suddenly, a silhouette of a man appeared in the corner of the dimly lit room. As he made headway into the limelight, Naruto could make out the appearance of the man. He was tall with short black hair and a blank expression. However, his most prominent feature would be bandages that were covering half his head, his right arm and his upper torso.

"You should not have struggled against the grip as Im sure you have realised. You might be thinking why I have you captive here. I know Naruto Uzumaki that you have been training to become a shinobi," said Danzo in a monotone voice.

"How did you know? Not even the Hokage knows that I am training and he even has 2 Anbu at his disposal following me." wondered Naruto.

Danzo smirked before saying, "I am no ordinary shinobi Naruto Uzumaki. I have been through 3 wars and back. I admit you have been rather secretive and my agents have trouble tracking you so I made it my objective to oversee your training personally. I must admit it is quite impressive and I have not seen anyone with as much potential as you have. So, Naruto Uzumaki welcome to the Foundation where I will be overseeing your training personally."


End file.
